Emmett House
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: Una vez visto al loco Dr. House, te dan ganas de ser como él, ¿podrá lograrlo Emmett, tratando de curar a sus hermanitos?/ TODOS HUMANOS/CHIBI CULLEN


**Título: **Emmett House.

**Autor:** ¡WritersCompulsive!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, personajes y referencias no nos pertenecen, son de exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer. Doctor House le pertenece a la Warner Brothers Company.

**Nota:** Re-editado, agregamos algunas cosas, quitamos otras pero nada grave. La idea es la misma.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Definitivamente había días en que la TV lograba decepcionarme, trescientos canales y nada bueno que ver. Y es que hasta mis videojuegos ya me habían hartado, terminé mis doscientos cincuenta juegos, todos, tres veces, y los jefes finales, intentaron matarme tantas veces que ya no era divertido. Y para qué hablar de Internet, había revisado todos los portales de juegos, videos, películas, libros, hasta de cultura, pero en todos ¡NADA BUENO PARA VER! Tomé el control remoto, para disponerme a repasar los canales nuevamente; apreté y apreté condenado botoncito.

—Nada, nada, nada, nada —Decía mientras cambiaba el canal—. Nada, nada, nada.

—_Y ahora… Doctor House_ —Anunció el del canal con aquella voz seductora.

—Nad- —Me auto-interrumpí, deteniéndome, en el dichoso canal. Nunca me había interesado por las series… pero qué tipo tiene el apellido de 'casa'.

Me puse a ver el capitulo. Básicamente era una especie de viejito con bastón, además de tener una cara de demente, y era doctor, un doctor extraño a mi parecer, decía cada cinco minutos una incoherencia, si se parecía a los FanFics de WritersCompulsive, en todo caso, el capitulo llevaba sus buenos minutos y yo no paraba de reír. Imaginaba que tal vez mi papá terminaría así, con arrugas y diciendo incoherencias. Por mi parte ya había descubierto lo que quería hacer con mi vida, o por lo menos para entretenerme hasta que termine el día.

Me dirigí al despacho de papá; ahí tenía que haber algo que me ayudara a parecerme a un doctor. Revisé cuanto, cajón, repisa, armario, se me cruzaba por el camino, hasta que encontré un delantal blanco y radiante, antes de ponérmelo, taché con un bolígrafo permanente el nombre de papá, colocando orgullosamente 'Emmett House', pensándolo bien, el nombre no sonaba del todo mal… sonaba pésimo, pero qué rayos, ya no lo podía borrar.

Después de eso, bajé a la cocina, y salí por el gran ventanal que daba hacía el patio trasero, colindante con la casa del vecino, atravesé el jardín, y crucé a la casa de al lado, en busca de un par de anteojos. Para mi suerte el vecino usaba lentes, y para más suerte aún, este yacía dormido en 'su perfecta terraza de descanso' como suele llamarle mamá. Tomé los cristales que estaban encima de una mesita y… corrí, corrí, corrí y me escondí… dentro de mi casa. Okay, tenía casi todo lo necesario para parecerme a un doctor de esos que salen en los libros de papá, sí, esos tipos graduados de Harvard o Yale, uy, si se creen tanto, pero ellos no tienen la misma capacidad intelectual, de mi materia gris y yo. Reí malignamente.

Debía vencer a esos tipos y ser como el doctor House, él si era un ejemplo a seguir. Obsesionado con mi objetivo, revolví los cajones de la cocina, buscando los implementos restantes, hasta que los conseguí todos, y los eché en un bolso de mamá que encontré por ahí. Ya estaba todo listo, sólo me faltaban los pacientes… lo pensé un segundo ¿Quién tendría en honor de atenderse con el gran doctor Emmett House? Cómo no, mis hermanos, con ellos podría practicar, claro, y luego… a descubrir la cura para la estupidez y el mal de ojo.

Subí las escaleras en la búsqueda de mis lindos hermanitos, pero antes de finalizar mi recorrido, lo vi… tan hermoso, glorioso, majestuoso, un… estetoscopio, era mi día de suerte seguramente, además descubrí que mi horóscopo tenía razón.

_**Flashback. (Narrado por WritersCompulsive)**_

_En un sillón se ve a un chiquito de seis años leyendo el periódico, al revés por cierto, en la sección de horóscopos y juegos._

—"_Hoy será tu día de suerte…—Empezó a leer el pequeño—. De seguro te convertirás en doctor gracias a una serie del cable y también te encontraras con un estetoscopio en la cama de tu padre"… wow, eso suena increíble. _

_Mientras en otro lugar de la casa, un hombre de cabellos dorados, lo nombraremos como Carlisle Cullen, para ocultar su identidad secreta, se arregla su bufanda nueva sobre el cuello y olvida su estetoscopio en la cama matrimonial, se levanta un poco la manga de la camisa, para darse cuenta de que esta atrasado para llegar a su trabajo, otra vez._

—_Amor, ¿Está listo el desayuno? —Grita delicadamente a su esposa, quien se encuentra en la cocina._

_En otro lugar de la morada, se ve a una señora de cabellos castaños, llamada Esme, con mirada sospechosa, botando silenciosamente al tarro de la basura, unas tostadas y tocino, carbonizados._

—_No… este ¿Qué tal si llevas una barra de energía?… Estás un poco atrasado —Responde ella, mientras una gotita sale atrás de su cabeza y suspira… otra vez quemó el desayuno, culpa de estar pendiente de la novela… y es que esta de re buena._

_Al final el pequeño de cabellos negros deja de leer el diario y se pone a molestar a su hermanita menor. El señor de la casa, se va comiendo la dichosa barra de energía, y la señora Esme, sigue viendo la novela._

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

—Sí, el horóscopo, siempre le atina a todo —Musite antes de tomar el dichoso aparato, y salir del cuarto, me dirigí a la mitad del pasillo, entre todos los cuartos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire—. ¡OIGAN TODOS, VENGAN AQUÍ, LOS LLAMA SU HERMANO MAYOR, EL GRAN…EMMETT!

Nadie salió, me enfurecí ¿Cómo osan no tomar en cuenta a la estrella de la casa? En eso saltó un plan a mi brillante cerebro, oh sí, esto me confirmaba que yo era todo un genio, de los cuerdos, no de los locos. Bien si la montaña no viene a Emmett, Emmett ir a la montaña…uhm…neh, que flojera… así que tomé de nuevo el suficiente oxigeno para volver a gritar.

—¡INCENDIO, LA CASA SE QUEMA, JASPER, SE QUEMAN TUS LIBROS, ROSALIE, ALICE, SUS MUÑECAS SE ACHICHARRAN, EDWARD… TU PIANO DE JUGUETE, LOS BOMBEROS NO VIENEN, AUXILIO!

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse en cuanto termine la frase ¡BINGO! Todos mis hermanos cayeron en la mortal trampa de Emmett, nuevamente reí maliciosamente, era un maestro de la maldad.

—¿Dónde, dónde, dónde está el fuego? —Preguntó atemorizada la enana de Alice, que ingenua.

—¡Mi piano! —Edward salió de su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del instrumento.

—¿¡FUEGO! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS MUÑECAS! —Gritaba desesperada Rosalie buscando con la mirada sus feas muñecas.

—¡MIS LIBROS! —Exclamó Jasper, entre agitado y aliviado por encontrara sus libros sanos y salvos en un rincón.

—¿Y Emmett dónde está el fuego? —Consultó Edward con su juguete en sus manitas.

—Ya se acabó —Dije sin más—. Pero bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, vamos a jugar… estoy aburrido de la TV, Internet y los videojuegos… y ustedes son mi opción de entretenimiento.

—Hmpf… sigue soñando Emmett, yo, ni muerta juego contigo —Alzó la palabra, mi linda hermanita rubia—. Y no creas, que vas a abducir al resto de nuestros hermanos a tus estúpidos juegos.

—¿Estúpidos? —Pregunté ofendido—. Nada de estúpidos, a mí y a mis juegos la sabiduría nos persigue.

—Sí, pero ustedes van más rápido —Agregó Jasper, a lo que todos rieron, menos yo.

—No entendí —Susurré despacio—. Pero vale ya, van a jugar quieran o no.

—¿Ah sí? A ver oblígame —Me incitó la odiosa Alice, poniéndose en guardia—. Aprendí trece formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias al canal de boxeo.

—Oigan chicos ¿Saben? Estoy aburrido, y mejor jugamos con Emmett antes de quedarnos en nuestros cuartos a hacer… nada —Propuso Jasper, a lo que yo asentí, encontrándole toda la razón.

—Está bien —Dijeron al unísono el resto. El poder de convencimiento de Jas era impresionante.

—Y ¿Cómo a qué jugaríamos? —Preguntó Edward—. Tiene que ser algo entretenido, o sino no juego.

—Pues, querido hermanito… —Tomé la palabra—. Acabo de ver una serie en la TV, llamada Doctor House, así que jugaremos a eso.

—Me agrada —Afirmó Edward—. Pero yo seré el doctor, mis conocimientos en medicina son bastante extensos.

—No, no, y no —Negué con firmeza—. Yo seré el doctor, porque soy yo el que tiene el delantal y el estetoscopio.

—Pero Edward sabe más que tú Emmett —Interrumpió la rubia.

—No, tengo dos años más que él viendo TV, así que sé más sobre la vida y sus diversas interrogantes —Dije seriamente, en un tono, que hasta el mejor de los científicos estaría orgulloso—. Y no se discute más el asunto, ahora deben llamarme Emmett House.

—Bien —Suspiró Jasper rendido—. Que sea Emmett el doctor, pero no te quejes si después te demandamos.

—No se preocupen, están en buenas manos conmigo —Informé inflando el pecho y sacando los anteojos del bolsillo del delantal—. Estoy listo…

—¿Esos son lo lentes del vecino? —Consultó Alice arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, se los pedí prestados —Sonreí en silencio… sigue siendo tan ingenua—. Okay muchachos… es hora de que la medicina actúe.

* * *

**Primer Paciente: Alice Cullen**

—Bien, dígame señorita Cullen ¿Cuál es su problema? —Dije mientras 'anotaba' en un cuaderno, en realidad estaba dibujando… o un intento de ello.

—Mi problema se llama Emmett Cullen, es un hermano tan tarado que me dan ganas de…

—Ejem… —Carraspeé fingidamente—. Tiene que ser un problema médico, no uno existencial.

—Ah bueno… uhm, a ver déjame pensar… —Alice comenzó a girar los ojos mientras inventaba algo—. Necesito crecer más rápido para poder ser más grande que cierto hermano odioso que tengo.

—Uhm, ya veo… entonces usted tiene lo que en medicina llamamos, el 'Complejo de Alice', es una enfermedad que sólo ataca a las hermanas menores, donde estas hermanas no crecen y son como duendes —Dije intelectualmente, arreglándome los anteojos.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste! —Ella apretó los puños y casi echaba humo por las orejas—. Di tus últimas palabras, Emmett Cullen.

—House, mi apellido ahora es House ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —Meneé la cabeza en señal de frustración—. Vale ya, no te contesto como debiera porque mi ética de médico está en juego… bueno como te iba diciendo, tu problema tiene un sólo remedio.

—¿Cuál?

—Sígueme al jardín, por favor —Pedí cortésmente—. Por aquí está tu cura.

—Bien.

Salimos al jardín y al otro lado estaba el vecino, busca que busca sus anteojos, a lo cual yo tuve que esconderlos. Nos paramos cerca de un árbol grande que había, tomé una pala jardinera que tenía mamá y comencé a cavar un hoyo de unos veinticinco centímetros de diámetro, no muy profundo.

—Ahora señorita Cullen, debe pararse en el agujero —Le indiqué, a lo que ella lo hizo, luego de eso empecé a poner tierra sobre sus zapatos, enterrándolos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Emmett? —Noté algo de inseguridad en su voz.

—Obviamente, esta técnica, milenaria por lo demás, se llama 'Simulando ser una planta' —Respondí, para luego tomar una regadera y mojar donde estaban los enterrados pies de Alice—. Después de unos días, las raíces del árbol se mezclaran con tus pies y tú crecerás… es mucho más efectivo que tomar leche.

—¿Y por cuánto debo estar así? —Preguntó asustada.

—Por suerte llegaste a mis manos cuando aún había tiempo, así que creo que serán unas par de horas y luego ¡PUMP! Más grande que Goliat —Contesté—. Ahora, si me lo permites, debo ir a atender al resto de mis pacientes, vendré a verte cuando considere que estás lista.

—Muy Bien.

La dejé bajo ese árbol mientras iba a mi consulta que estaba en el desván.

**Segundo Paciente: Jasper Cullen**

—¿Cuál es su dolencia señor… —Leí mi fiel libreta—. …Jasper?

—Últimamente me duele mucho el cerebro.

—Bien, vamos a revisar —Tomé el estetoscopio y lo acerqué a su cabeza, no se escuchaba nada, volví a intentarlo… de nuevo, nada ¿Cómo papá escuchaba con esta cosa? Tenía dos opciones, la primera, o papá fingía que escuchaba con esa cosa ó dos, Jasper no tenía cerebro, por eso no se escuchaba nada—. Uhm, pero que extraño… al parecer tiene lo que los científicos llamamos el 'Síndrome de Esto es el Colmo'.

—Eh… querrás decir, el Síndrome de Estocolmo —Me rebatió.

—No, el Síndrome de Esto es el Colmo —Le repetí—. Porque es el colmo que papá finja escuchar por esta cosa y que tú no tengas cerebro.

—Si serás menso, el estetoscopio sirve para escuchar los latidos del corazón.

—Oh, haberlo dicho antes —Dije con voz obvia, poniendo el estetoscopio en el lado derecho, trate de escuchar… nada—. ¿Lo ves? Nada, también es el colmo que no tengas corazón.

Suspiró.

—Emmett, llevo años tratando de auto-convencerme de que tu estupidez acabaría algún día… pero al paso que vas, no creo que te sanes… ¿¡Cómo rayos no sabes que el corazón está al lado izquierdo!

—¿Desde cuándo? —Pregunté asombrado, que yo supiera el corazón siempre había estado al lado derecho.

—Desde siempre, Emmett… por el amor de Dios —Decía desesperado—. ¿¡De qué planeta vienes!

—Del mismo que Elvis… —Respondí en shock, rayos, el corazón se cambió de lugar, era como para dejar shockeado a cualquiera ¿No?—. ¿Cómo la Western Ontario, Head of Research Affairs, Division Cardiology University en Londres dice que el corazón está al lado derecho?

—¿La qué?

—La Western…

—No lo repitas —Me detuvo—. Ese nombre lo inventaste, sobre todo por la Western Ontario University está en Canadá, no en Londres; además ¿Cómo una universidad tan prestigiosas como esa, va a decir semejante bobada? Es como si me dijeras que Harvard, dijo que el cerebro está en el trasero.

—¿¡Está en el trasero! —Consulté impresionado, como dice papá: _"Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo"_, suspiré, ajustando mis gafas, las cuales me puse luego de dejar a Alice en el jardín, en el puente de la nariz—. Oh ya veo, con razón no escuchaba nada, bueno señor Jasper, me temo que debo amputarle una nalga.

—¿¡QUÉ VAS A HACER QUÉ! —Me gritó—. ¡ESTÁS DELIRANDO!

—No aún no —Dije seriamente—. Ahora ve a hacer una cita con Denisse, mi secretaria.

En el puesto de secretaria, se ve una pecera con un pez dorado nadando.

—Emmett, es un pez dorado… —Dijo al límite de su paciencia.

—Es mi secretaria y se llama Denisse, ahora ve —Hice una señal con la mano para que se fuera—. Y nos vemos en el pabellón para la amputación

Sonreí satisfecho.

**Tercer Paciente: Rosalie Cullen**

—Siguiente paciente… —Leí—. Rosalie Cullen ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Tú eres mi problema —Respondió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Otra más… —Suspiré resignado, estas mujeres… me vuelven loco—. Ejem digo, pero no hay cura para el gran Emmett House, lo siento hermanita pero hay que darle al público lo que quiere, Emmett hasta que se harten.

—Si claro, cómo no —Ella hizo rodar sus pupilas.

—Bueno, vas a decirme lo que te duele o ¿No? —Pregunte exasperándome, estaba a punto de perder la poquita paciencia que tenía.

—Okay, okay, veamos… déjame recordar… oh ya sé, quiero ser la mujer más bella de todo el universo, mejor que esa actriz este… ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Megan Fox? —Consulté, mientras mis ojos se transformaban en dos corazones—. Ella sí es hermosa.

—Sí, ella, por eso la odio tanto —Mientras que los ojos de ella se transformaron en dos llamas—. Quiero ser más bella que ella.

—Uf, pero para eso tendrías que nacer de nuevo —Musité bajito ¿Se imaginan lo que haría Rosalie si me escuchara?—. Ejem… bueno, estas de suerte, porque tenemos una rebaja en… cirugías plásticas… ehm… sí, un cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

—Hmpf… de todos modos, no pensaba pagarte, eres un mal médico —Afirmó.

—Sí claro, como digas, ahora… voy a hacer el procedimiento básico de cualquier cirugía estética —Dije tomando una cinta adhesiva y un rollo de papel higiénico.

—¿Con eso? —Señaló mis implementos—. Pero si ni siquiera he entrado a pabellón.

—No importa… esta es una técnica que ocupaban los antiguos egipcios, se llama… uhm momi…momibellicificación, sí… eso, y es para volver más bellas a las mujeres —«_¿De dónde rayos saqué esa palabra?»_ Pensé oh sí, hoy en la mañana estaba viendo la momificación en el History Channel, hasta que mi papá interrumpió mi trance cultural por una maldita barra de energía—. ¿Comenzamos?

—Mmm… bueno.

Comencé a rodear a mi linda hermanita con el papel higiénico, esto era mi venganza por decir que yo era su problema, jejeje, rodeaba, pegaba, rodeaba, pegaba, rodeaba, pegaba, reía, dormía, soñaba, volvía a rodear y pegaba y ¡Terminé! Mi bella hermana… era una momia, pero ella yo no lo sabía, sólo le deje libre los ojos y la nariz.

—Creo que estás lista —Susurré satisfecho, admirando mi creación.

No respondió.

—Pareces muda… hermanita… digo, paciente al cual nunca he visto —Corregí, Rosalie sólo entrecerraba los ojos en señal de enojo—. No me mires así, es por tu belleza, ya verás.

Escuché una especie de gruñido molesto pero le reste importancia.

—Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi siguiente paciente, te vendré a ver en un rato ¿Vale? —Di una sonrisa y me fui de mi oficina improvisada; a la salida, me encontré con mi último paciente.

**Cuarto Paciente: Edward Cullen**

—El último —Suspiré, esto de ser doctor era bastante agotador… después de esto debería tomar vacaciones, de seguro… estoy totalmente estresado—. ¿Cuál es su problema, señor Edward?

—Tengo… uhm no sé lo que tengo… por algo vine a verte Emmett —Respondió el sabe lo todo—. Pero mis síntomas son… uhm, dolor en el cabello, en las uñas y… dolor en la punta del dedo gordo, y hace días me salio un moretón en el ombligo.

—Uhm… ya veo, son los claros síntomas que los que los médicos, en latín, llamamos 'Sonsun Soquetus', es una enfermedad bastante extraña, empieza con los síntomas que ya tienes, luego el cabello se vuelve cobrizo y los ojos cambian de color, generalmente se ponen verdes.

—Pero Emmett, yo nací con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes —Me interrumpió.

—¡SANTA CACHUCHA! Tienes los síntomas desde el útero de una mujer… —Inquirí asustado, este paciente sí que estaba grave—. Lo siento, pero hay que entrar a cortar… partiremos por la pierna izquierda, sí, y el corte será a la altura de las orejas.

—Hey Emmett te estás excediendo… —Él miraba asustado.

—No, no me excedo, señor Edward… lo que tienes es realmente grave y no dejaré que mueras… al menos no en mi turno —Dije orgullosamente—. Tengo que llevarte al quirófano en este instante… no, espera… no tengo un quirófano…

Suspiré.

—Nah…mejor hace una cita con Denisse, porque de verdad que estoy estresado y…ya acabo mi turno.

—¿Y mi enfermedad superhipermegaarchi grave? —Preguntó el pequeñín con ojitos vidriosos—. No me quiero morir.

—No le pongas tanto, sólo es superhiper grave, pero eso, no más —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Además para que no llores, te voy a dar la cura más sencilla, cuando seas adolescente y pelees con papá tíñete el cabello y compra lentes de contacto y tatúate 'Tu nombre' en tu trasero a lo Steve O'.

—¿Crees que funcione? —Interrogó incrédulo.

—Claro que sí, además a las chicas les gustan los tatuajes —Asentí—. ¿Ahora qué te parece si vamos a ver si la cena está servida? Porque esto de ser médico sí que da hambre… y papá se llevó la única barra de energía que quedaba… ¿Vamos?

—Bien.

* * *

Bajamos al comedor, no sin antes dejar el estetoscopio y el delantal en la cama de papá, los anteojos, los devolvería algún día. Tomé a Edward de unas de sus manitas para ayudarlo a bajar por la escalera, cuando llegamos abajo, papá ya había llegado a casa y estaba ayudando a mamá a colocar la mesa. Nos acercamos y mamá advirtió nuestra presencia.

—Emmett, Edward —Nos llamó sonriente—. ¿Y sus hermanos?

—Uhm… no sabemos —Respondimos al unísono.

—Ya veo, los voy a ir a buscar —Dijo antes de salir del comedor en busca del resto de la familia; mientras nosotros tomábamos asiento en la mesa junto con papá.

—¿Se divirtieron hoy? —Nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, jugamos al doctor con Emmett —Contestó el de cabellos cobrizos.

—Exacto, yo era Emmett House —Agregué.

—¿Cómo el hombre de una serie del cable? —Consultó papá curioso.

—Ese mismo —Contesté—. Y curé a muchas personas.

—Ya veo… —en eso un grito vino desde arriba.

—¡CARLISLE VEN, RÁPIDO! —Mi padre saltó de su asiento y partió escaleras arriba mientras nosotros lo seguíamos.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, vi a Rosalie siendo desatada de mi tratamiento de belleza, también vi a Jasper en el suelo, derrotado por no haber podido conseguir una cita, al parecer Denisse no quiso decirle cuando era, además desde la ventana se podía ver a Alice, plantada bajo el árbol donde la deje.

—¿¡Qué estaban haciendo! —Preguntó papá entre preocupado y exaltado.

—Jugábamos al doctor, ya te lo dijimos, ellos estaban en tratamiento, pero entonces decidí irme de vacaciones y me olvide —Respondí inocentemente—. Lo hacen todos los médicos.

—Emmett… —Dijo en un suspiro mi madre—. Voy a buscar a Alice, mejor.

—Está bien —Asintió mi padre—. Emmett…

—No, Emmett nada ¿Cuándo me darán mi premio Novel por descubrir la cura a las hermanas enanas y a las hermanas que se quieren parecer a Megan Fox?

—Emmett, no te darán un premio Novel —Él colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de consolarme—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, al cabo que ni quería un premio Novel, de hecho tampoco me gustó ser como el doctor House —Respondí.

—Me parece bien —Agregó mientras ponía de pie al abatido Jasper.

—Sí, ahora quiero ser como el tipo de otra serie… él se llama Jack Bauer y la serie se llama «24»

—Está bien, puedes ser como él —Me alentó.

—Genial —Y corrí escaleras abajo, Dios por fin era la hora de la cena.

**Carlisle POV**

Suspiré ¿Cómo Emmett se metía en tantos problemas?

—¿Papi, estás seguro de que quieres que Emmett sea como Jack Bauer? —Me preguntó Jasper nada más cuando Emmett bajó.

—Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría hacer de malo?

—Como se nota que nunca has visto la serie —Afirmó Rosalie.

—No, nunca la he visto ¿De qué se trata? —Consulté con indiferencia.

—Un tipo rudo que tiene que solucionar problemas en veinticuatro horas, cosas como secuestros, bombas… y toda clase de cosas —Rosalie negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada.

—¿Bombas? —Repetí para luego suspirar—. Recuérdeme quitar la TV satelital… y… aléjense de Emmett por las siguientes veinticuatro horas ¿Entendido?

—Sí —Respondieron a coro.

—Serán unas largas veinticuatro horas… —Susurré—. Al menos es sólo un día…

—¿Bromeas? La serie tiene como chorropocientas temporadas… es como una semana completa… —Añadió Jasper.

—Ay no… —Conociendo la capacidad destructiva de mi hijo, no era muy difícil adivinar que mañana vería las patrullas de policías, bomberos, el FBI, la CIA, el S.W.A.T, todos afuera, rodeando nuestra casa, pidiendo explicaciones, y yo tendría que dárselas… definitivamente, ser padre de un hijo que relaciona todo con la TV era difícil, pero bueno… era la ley de la vida, Carlisle tiene toda la culpa… siempre.

**END**

* * *

**As/N:** Ojala hayan tenido unas felices fiestas de fin de año. Como siempre, gracias a todas las personas que se dan la paciencia de leer nuestros FanFics, perdón si hay alguna que otra falta ortográfica, pero creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho, ortográficamente hablando, considerando que estamos en vacaciones de verano y el calor afecta nuestras neuronas…también el frío pero eso es en otra estación, nos leemos luego, cuando nuestras imaginaciones vuelvan de su viaje indefinido por el mundo XD

Hasta la próxima…

Un review… ¿Pequeñito? Anden no sean malitos…, para empezar bien el añito XD

_**Un FanFic de WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Emmett House. (c)**_

_**Re-Writter**_

_**(24 –Agosto– 2011)**_

_**(12:54)**_


End file.
